Swaying Love
by daisuke-li
Summary: Hiro's beginning to get wet dreams. What happens when Momiji finds out? HxM (Yaoi)


**Swaying Love **by Daifugo

Pairing: Momiji x Hiro

Rated: NC - 17

If yaoi offends you in anyway, then I suggest you leave now. This fic contains yaoi, meaning boy/boy relationships, and child sex.

Disclaimer: Fruits Basket doesn't belong to me. Yes I know, but I write for it anyway.

Author's Note: First lemon, so be gentle. I don't know exactly where Hiro, or Momiji for that matter, live in the Sohma Main house, so it'll just be some random location I put them in. Namely, Hiro's room. Enjoy!

Swaying Love

Another day, almost like any other day, except it's the weekend so there's no school. So Hiro decides to sleep in. He then starts having strange dreams about Kisa and her without any clothes on. This in all seems very strange to Hiro. Suddenly, he wakes up and finds a wet spot around his blanket between his legs.

"(Crap! I better hide this before anyone sees it. How did this happen? And why was I dreaming of Kisa like that?)" Hiro quickly folds up his blanket and hides it somewhere. After that's taken care of, he decides to do something about his boxers, which are wet also. He takes them off and notices that his dick is erect. "(Hmm, that never happened before. Why is it like this?)"

He then begins to touch it and discovers that it feels good, so he touches it again, this time longer. In no time at all, he finds himself stroking his erection and moaning quite loudly because of it, remembering those images of Kisa in his dreams.

Outside, Momiji's skipping trough the hallway humming a little tune. When he passes by Hiro's room, he hears noises in there. Momiji's automatically thinks that it's just Hiro snoring and that he's still asleep, so he approaches the door.

"Kora Hiro-kun! Wake up now, it's ten o'clock already!" Momiji yells to Hiro while opening his door only to see the twelve year-old boy touching himself. At the sight of the sixteen year-old, Hiro immediately pulls up his pillow to cover himself from the rabbit, face as red as Kyo's eyes.

"(CRAP!! I should've locked the door first!) What are you doing in here?! Ever heard of knocking! I have a room for a reason!" Hiro yells at Momiji, still covering himself.

"What...were....you....doing?" Momiji asks in a state of shock.

"Is it any of your business?!" Hiro yells again, mainly because he doesn't know what he was doing.

"Were you masturbating?" Momiji asks, his shock disappearing as the conversation continues.

"Well if that's what you call it, then fine! I was masturbating or whatever. So what are you going to do?! Tell everybody!" Hiro yells.

"No, I won't. I want to know who you were thinking about when you were doing it." Momiji asks, with a different smile coming across his face. One that Hiro has never seen before.

Hiro's face turns a little more red, "I was thinking about Kisa. What's wrong with that?! Let me guess, you do this also." Hiro says, nearly forgetting about his embarrassment.

"Um, yes. I do it ... sometimes." Momiji admits.

"Who do you think about?" Hiro asks, with an attitude.

Momiji's face becomes as red as a tomato. "I think about," he hesitates, "Hatori-san, Kyo-san sometimes, and," he pauses.

"Well?" Hiro says, letting the pillow slip, revealing his entire body once again.

"You." Momiji answers. Hiro is then taken back by Momiji's reply. Momiji then walks up to Hiro and gives him a soft kiss on his lips.

"(What the? What the hell is Momiji-san doing?!)" Hiro was trying to push Momiji back, but his body wouldn't let him. "(This is crazy! I love Kisa! But this feels very nice. What am I saying?! This is gross! Momiji's a boy and so am I!)" Momiji finally ends the kiss and looks at Hiro.

"Did you like that?" Momiji asks, softly and lovingly.

"(I can't yell at him for what he did, even if it was gross, it felt good. Oh dear God! Am I falling in love with Momiji?! Oh crap! My dick's growing. I must really like what he's doing!)" Hiro nods. Momiji then smiles and kisses Hiro again, this more deeper. Momiji then puts his arms around Hiro's body, lifting him up a little bit. Their kiss grows deeper as Momiji slips his tongue into Hiro's mouth. Hiro accepts Momiji's intrusion and inserts his tongue into Momiji's mouth.

Both boys are now kissing each other and rubbing each others body. Momiji ends the kiss, again, so he can lock the door and remove his clothes. Hiro watches as the rabbit gets rid of all his clothing, and notices a bulge in Momiji's boxers. Hiro's erection gets even harder and hurts Hiro. He then starts stoking it so it won't hurt as much.

Once Momiji's fully naked, Hiro just stares at how he looks. "(Momiji looks beautiful. Oh my God! Did I just call him beautiful? What's happening to me? I even kissed him back when he kissed me! I love Kisa! At least thought I did, but all these things with Momiji are now appearing. Oh God! I don't know what to do anymore!)"

"What's wrong Hiro-kun? Are you all right?" Momiji asks, concerned for his young cousin.

"What? Yeah, I'm fine. I'm just not sure about this." Hiro tells him.

"Don't you love me Hiro-kun? Because I love you a lot." Momiji admits to Hiro.

"I love you, but as a family member. I thought I loved Kisa, but all these feelings for you just started coming to me. I'm not sure who I love anymore." Hiro sighs.

Momiji then goes over and sits beside Hiro and puts his arm around his shoulder. "If you say that you love someone and mean it, that means you love them. If you're feelings say that you love someone else, that also might mean that you love that person too. It's okay to love more that one person you know. I can wait if you want." Momiji explains to Hiro. Hiro then looks up to Momiji and kisses him.

"Arigato Momiji-kun. I'm sure about this now." Hiro tells him and smiles. "But, I don't know how to do this." Momiji smiles afterwards and passionately kisses Hiro rubbing their bodies together. Momiji then starts going down Hiro's body, kissing every where as he goes down. Hiro moans at Momiji's actions and puts his hands on Momiji's head.

Momiji finally reaches the area between Hiro's legs and begins licking Hiro's dick. Hiro moans louder before and grabs Momiji's hair. Momiji then puts his mouth all over Hiro's erection and starts sucking on it. Hiro starts rocking his hips in rhythm with Momiji's sucking. Momiji then puts his hands on Hiro's butt and uses it to push Hiro's dick farther down his throat. As he continues sucking, he hears noises coming out of Hiro's mouth. Trying to interpret what he's saying, he finally realizes that Hiro's saying his name and is telling him to go faster.

Momiji complies with this and goes faster and harder. Hiro moans loudly and begins feeling something that he's never felt before. Like something's building up in his dick. He pushes Momiji head on his erection fast and after a little, he comes and releases into Momiji's mouth and moans very loudly.

After Momiji sucks everything out of Hiro's dick, Hiro collapses on the bed backwards. Momiji then goes over him and kisses him deeply.

"What was that?" Hiro asks Momiji.

"That's called an orgasm." He explains, "Did you like how it felt?" he asks,

"It was amazing. Can I do it to you?" Hiro asks, almost like he was pleading.

Momiji smiles at Hiro and gives him a very loving kiss. When Hiro received that kiss, he felt like he wanted to be this way forever. Being the one who's been breaking the kiss, Momiji answers Hiro's question, "Of course you can, Hiro-koi." Momiji rolls over so that he's lying on his back, so Hiro can go over him.

He goes over until his head is directly over Momiji's erect organ. Hiro stares at the how clean and beautiful it looks to him. Even though Momiji's sixteen, not a single hair was to be found around his erection. Hiro then finally put his mouth on Momiji's dick and goes as far as he could. To his luck, Momiji's arousal isn't too big for him, so he's able to take the whole thing into his mouth.

Momiji moans as the sheep sucks on his erection. His looks over at Hiro sucking his off, then lets his head rest back on the pillow. Seeing Hiro sucking on his has to be the most arousing thing he has ever seen. Hiro then begins to go faster, making Momiji grab the sheets of the bed, trying not to make any sounds. Hiro goes faster and fast on Momiji's erection until Momiji arches his back and releases inside Hiro's mouth.

Hiro then goes over Momiji and kisses him again. "That was the best thing I have ever felt Hiro-koi."

"That stuff that came out tastes sweet, like candy. How did mine taste?" Hiro asks him, so innocently.

Momiji then gives him a hug. "Better than any lollipop or candy I have ever tasted." Hiro puts his arms around Momiji and returns the hug.

"Ashiteru Momiji-kun."

"Ashiteru Hiro-koi." Hiro then gets up and looks at Momiji.

"Why do you keep calling me that?" Hiro asks, obviously not knowing what koi means.

"Koi means lover, and we both love each other right?" Momiji explains.

"I guess, but it sounds weird. Can you just call me Hi-kun. I don't want anyone knowing about us anyway, especially Kisa." Hiro says lying back on the bed.

"Hai, if you say so, Hi-kun." Momiji says, kissing Hiro on the head.

Hiro then gets back up. "So is that it?"

Momiji then looks up at Hiro, confused at his question. "What do you mean?"

"Is that all we're going to do or is there more?" Hiro asks, being more specific.

"So you want to do more?" Hiro nods. "Okay then. Here lie down." Momiji commands. Hiro obeys and lies down under him. Momiji then spreads his legs and positions himself right in front of Hiro's entrance. "Hi-kun, what I'm about to do will hurt you. Do you still want to continue with this?" Momiji asks his young cousin/lover.

"If it's going to hurt, why are you doing it?" Hiro asks, like the innocent child he is, confused at his cousin's actions.

"It'll only hurt in the beginning, but it'll get better after that. So do you still want to go through with it. Because I don't want to hurt you."

"I want you to do it. If it'll hurt, then I'll try my best to bear it." Hiro tells Momiji.

"Okay, but if it becomes too much for you, tell me. I don't want to hurt you badly." Momiji requests of Hiro, showing his concern.

"That's okay. I love you and I want you to do this." Hiro says, assuring him that it's all right. Momiji nods and gives Hiro a kiss. He begins entering Hiro while he kisses him. Hiro begins kissing harder, trying to bear the pain as Momiji enters him. Momiji notices this and stops.

"Is it getting to be too much for you?"

"No, it hurts, but I trust you." Hiro then wraps his legs around Momiji's genital area and pushes Momiji deeper within him. Hiro keeps on pushing Momiji, even though it's hurting him, until he's all the way inside of him. They both stay in the position until Hiro gives Momiji the signal that it's okay to carry on.

Momiji starts by pulling out, then pushing back into Hiro. Hiro screams in pleasure as Momiji thrusts into his body. Hiro puts his arms around Momiji and kisses him very hard.

"Momiji, harder, harder!" Hiro commands him. Momiji complies and goes faster. Hiro slams his own body back on the bed as Momiji keeps on thrusting inside of him. Momiji then wraps his hand around Hiro's erection and starts pumping it. Hiro screams again and is taken back by all this pleasure that is being given to him. He didn't even know such a thing could exist.

Momiji goes harder and hits a spot in Hiro that makes him shiver and moan. Momiji then concentrates into hitting this spot again and again, while he pumps Hiro's arousal. Hiro pulls Momiji's head down and kisses him again before he releases and spills his seed all over Momiji's stomach and his chest. Right when Hiro came, all his muscles clamp up around Momiji's erection, making him come completely inside Hiro.

Momiji collapses on Hiro, trying to regain his normal breathing. Momiji rolls Hiro and himself over, without exiting Hiro's body, and lets Hiro rest on him.

"Momiji, that was the most incredible thing I have ever done. I love you so much." Hiro tells Momiji and kisses him.

"I know. And I already told you I love you." Momiji hugs Hiro and gives him another kiss.

When they were both about to rest, someone knocks on the door. 'Hi-kun! Are you awake yet? It's already twelve thirty. How come you're not awake yet? Did you sleep late last night?" a caring Kisa asks her boyfriend/cousin.

Upon hearing Kisa's voice, Hiro and Momiji scramble up and starts retrieving their clothes. "(Crap! I completely forgot about Kisa!) I'm awake Kisa. I was just doing nothing really. No need to worry. Meet me in the living room. I'll be out in a minute. I'm just changing right now." Hiro tells her while looking for his clothes. He then realizes that he only had boxers to begin with. So he goes to his closet.

"Okay Hiro. No need to rush, just wondering." Kisa leaves the front of the door. After she leaves, Hiro jumps on Momiji and gives his the most passionate kiss that he could give. Momiji returns the kiss while holding him so that he doesn't fall. After the kiss, Momiji puts Hiro down so that he could dress up, while he finishes putting his own clothes on.

After Hiro becomes fully dressed, Momiji unlocks the door and just before he leaves, he tells Hiro, "If you want to do this again koi, come to my room next time at night." Momiji winks at Hiro and leaves. Hiro turns very red and keeps that thought locked up in the memory, waiting for another chance to do it again.

Owari 

So what did you think? Good, bad, ugly? Never ugly, this is Momiji and Hiro were talking about. But really, what did you think? REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!!! Please, I want to know what you think! I also have another account on for all my PG-13 rated stories, without any romance or hentai. I did put these kinds of stories in , but it was terminated, and also if my editors/cousins find out that I wrote this, they'd disown me! So it's a cover up. If you would like to know my other fanfiction account, I'll tell you when I reply to your reviews. Plus, if you'd like, I can write a sequel to this, adding another character, making it a threesome. Maybe Kyo, not Hatori, and NEVER Akito. So review and I might consider the sequel! And just for fun, here are some bloopers.

Bloopers

TOOT

and ACTION!!

Another day, almost like any other day, except it's the weekend so there's no school. So Hiro decides to sleep in. He then starts having strange dreams about Kisa and her without any clothes on. This in all seems very strange to Hiro. Suddenly, he wakes up and finds a wet spot around his blanket between his legs.

"(Crap! Hm, wait a minute.)" He sniffs the blanket. "All right! Who was the joker that spilled water all over me!!!"

TOOT TOOT

ENTERING HIRO'S ROOM TAKE ONE!

Outside, Momiji's skipping trough the hallway humming a little tune. When he passes by Hiro's room, he hears noises in there. Momiji's automatically thinks that it's just Hiro snoring and that he's still asleep, so he approaches the door.

"Kora Hiro-kun! Wake up now, it's ten o'clock already!" Momiji yells and instead of opening the door, he runs into it and bounces back on the ground. "OWW! HIRO you forgot to unlock the door!!"

TOOT TOOT

ENTERING HIRO'S ROOM TAKE TWO!

Outside, Momiji's skipping trough the hallway humming a little tune. When he passes by Hiro's room, he hears noises in there. Momiji's automatically thinks that it's just Hiro snoring and that he's still asleep, so he approaches the door.

"Kora Hiro-kun! Wake up now, it's ten o'clock already!" Momiji yells to Hiro while opening his door only to see no one in the room. "Huh, Hiro where are you?" Momiji then hears a chuckle. "HEY!!" He looks under the bed. "THERE YOU ARE!!!" Hiro pounces on Momiji, pinning him to the ground.

"Hey!!! We're not supposed to do this scene yet!"

"Screw the scenes!" Hiro kisses him.

TOOT TOOT

FIRST KISS SCENE TAKE ONE!

"(What the? What the hell is Momiji-san doing?!)" Hiro was trying to push Momiji back, but his body wouldn't let him. "(This is crazy! I love Kisa! But this feels very nice. What am I saying?! This is gross! Momiji's a boy and so am I!)" Momiji finally ends the kiss and looks at Hiro.

"Did you like that?" Momiji asks, softly and lovingly.

Hiro then stares at him, smiles and yells, "YUCK!! NO WAY, THAT'S THE MOST DISJUSTING THING I HAVE EVER DONE!!!" He wipes his mouth with his arm.

TOOT TOOT

FIRST KISS SCENE TAKE TWO!

"(What the? What the hell is Momiji-san doing?!)" Hiro was trying to push Momiji back, but his body wouldn't let him. "(This is crazy! I love Kisa! But this feels very nice. What am I saying?! This is gross! Momiji's a boy and so am I!)" Momiji finally ends the kiss and looks at Hiro.

"Did you like that?" Momiji asks, softly and lovingly. He sees Hiro smiling. "WHAT'S SO FUNNY?!!"

Hiro points at Momiji. "YOU!!! HAHAHAHA!!!" Hiro falls back on the bed laughing his head off.

TOOT TOOT

And ACTION!!

"What's wrong Hiro-kun? Are you all right?" Momiji asks, concerned for his young cousin.

He coughs, "No, I think I'm coming down with a cold." He coughs again.

"EWW! I don't want your germs, go to Hatori-san!" Momiji orders.

TOOT TOOT

And ACTION!!

"Ashiteru Momiji-kun."

"Ashiteru Hiro-koi." Hiro then gets up and looks at Momiji.

"Why do you keep calling me that?" Hiro asks, obviously not knowing what koi means.

"It sounds like some country or something. It sounds really funny." Hiro starts laughing.

Momiji gets mad at Hiro. "You're supposed to be loving me right now! Not laughing." Momiji reminds Hiro.

TOOT TOOT

KISA WAKE UP SCENE TAKE ONE!

When they were both about to rest, someone knocks on the door. 'Hiro-kun! Are you awake yet? It's already twelve thirty. How come you're not awake yet? Did you sleep late last night?" a caring Kisa asks his boyfriend/cousin.

Upon hearing Kisa's voice, Hiro and Momiji scramble up and starts retrieving their clothes. They both jump up so fast that both of them get tangled up with each other and falls down on the ground hard, creating a loud thump. Kisa opens the door. "Are you two all right?!! Hehehe!" She starts laughing at the two naked boys.

TOOT TOOT

KISA WAKE UP SCENE TAKE TWO!

When they were both about to rest, someone knocks on the door. 'Hiro-kun! Are you awake yet? It's already twelve thirty. How come you're not awake yet? Did you sleep late last night?" a caring Kisa asks his boyfriend/cousin. She then opens the door to check on him and sees the very naked Momiji and Hiro. "AAAAHHHH!! YOU NAKED!!!" she points at both of them.

Hiro immediately turns to Momiji pissed off. "Did you lock the door properly?!"

"Oops! Warui!"

TOOT

**THE END (FOR REAL)**


End file.
